Thie Clinical Measurement Core (CMC) withiin the Center for Perception and Communication in Chiildren will support ttie projects of the junior Pis by providing access to a team of clinicians (audiologist, speech-language pathologist, and consulting psychologist and ophthalmologist) whose expertise is aligned with the research goals of the CPCC. This team will collect clinical data, implement quality assurance procedures, assist with selection and interpretation of clinical measures, and provide access to measurement resources and data sharing. Clinical measures are typically employed in developmental studies to ensure that participants meet study selection criteria and to accurately measure covariates that are known to contribute to developmental outcomes. Through this core, we will maintain a higher level of clinical expertise than would otherwise be possible. By utilizing a central support staff for collecting clinical data, we will greatly increase the efficiency of research efforts, reduce cost, and increase research productivity. Quality assurance efforts of the Clinical Measurement Core (e.g., ensure fidelity of administration, ensuring accuracy of scoring and data entry) will contribute to the quality of the research across the five projects. In addition, the development of coordinated and consistent protocols will promote data sharing and collaboration across the projects. The Clinical Measurement Core is an innovative step toward centralizing access to a multidisciplinary group of clinical experts, which does not currently exist. The existence of the CMC will foster quality of the science and support the ongoing development of a cohesive research unit/center aligned to study perception and communication in children.